We Were Happy
by v0calmasturbati0n
Summary: 'We were happy,' whispered Santana, before whipping her eyes and driving out of the school parking lot.    NO BETA, ALL MISTAKES MINE.


_**WHEN WE WERE HAPPY- BRITANNA SONG FIC**_

* * *

Set right after 'Sexy.' Will contain spoilers if you haven't seen that episode. Based on the song 'We Were Happy- Taylor Swift'  
Enjoy readers! 

_**

* * *

**_

**We used to walk along the street, when the porch lights were shining bright****  
****Before I had somewhere to be, back when we had all night****  
****And we were happy**..

Brittany watched Santana walk away from her. She looked down, for once, her ever present smile gone from her face. Somehow, even in the crowed, loud hallway, she had never felt more alone in the world. She started thinking about Santana, and how much she loved her. She started wishing that it was enough. Brittany's mind flashed back to a day a few weeks ago, before they had quit the Cheerios.

_Santana and Brittany were walking home from a late cheerleading practice. They were almost at Brittany's house, as Santana always walked Brittany home first. She hated the thought of the slow, blonde cheerleader out in the dark all alone. They walked slowly up the stairs to Brittany's house. The porch lights were shining bright, and Brittany thought that Santana has never looked more beautiful then she did right now. Except for after sex of course. Brittany unlocked her door, and turned around to face Santana. She murmured Santana's name when she noticed how distracted the fiery Latina looked. Santana just looked back at her, smiled, gave her a quick, tight hug before telling her she had to get home. Both the girls turned away from each other feeling wonderfully happy, you know, like everybody feel's after spending time with the one they love. _

That was before though. Now Artie walked, rather, _wheeled_ Brittany home.

**I do recall a good while back, we snuck into the circus.****  
****You threw your arms around my neck, back when I deserved it.****  
****And we were happy.****  
**  
As Santana walked away from Brittany, she felt heartbroken. Yes, the great Santana Lopez, bitch extraordinaire, was heartbroken. Yet, she couldn't help but smiling as a she overheard a passerby say the word 'circus.' She was remembering the time her and Brittany snuck into the circus.

_Brittany wanted to see the cute animals and Santana wanted to ride the ferris wheel. Though she wouldn't admit it. So to keep up her 'badass rep,' she convinced Brittany to sneak in. Brittany had gotten really excited and demanded that she just had to pet all the animals, and by golly, if Santana didn't take her to see the ducks there! Santana had brought so much food for herself and Brittany, because hey, it's not everyday you go to a place with cotton candy, and giant lollipops and stuff. Screw what Sue did to them for breaking their strict cheerleading diet, it was worth it to see the look on Brittany's face after finishing a duck shaped ice cream. It took Santana awhile, but finally she convinced Brittany to come on the ferris wheel with her. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck; she felt the blonde deserved it for coming_ _on her least favourite ride, just to please Santana._

Santana couldn't help but miss these days, back when they were happy…  
**When it was good baby, it was good baby****  
****We showed 'em all up, no one could touch the way we laughed in the dark****  
****Talking 'bout your daddy's farm, we were gonna buy someday****  
****And we were happy**

Both Brittany and Santana knew that theirs was a friendship to be jealous of. Girl's always envied their closeness, and the fact that they were just so in tune with each other. It was good. _Life _was good. Brittany was always talking about the day they'd go buy a farm to live on together. A farm where she could have as many duck's as she wanted. They were so happy…

**We used to watch the sun go down on the boats in the water****  
****That's sorta how I feel right now and goodbye's so much harder****  
****Cause we were happy**

As Santana sat in her car, crying, she started thinking. One of Santana's favourite thing's to do with the blonde was to go and watch the boats in the water. They'd promise to only stay a little while, but they always ended up staying until sunset, just cause Brittany loved to watch the sun go down on the boats. Santana just liked the way the shimmering water reflected on Brittany's face and made her glow. She loved taking Brittany there when either one of them was sad, as it cheered them up almost straight away.

_That's kind of how I feel now,_ thought Santana. _But the goodbye was so much harder than anything I've ever dealt with_. She knew that watching the boat's wouldn't cut it this time…

**Oh, I hate those voices, telling me I'm not in love anymore.****  
****But they don't give me choices and that's what these tears are for.****  
****Cause we were happy**

Brittany shut her locker, and slowly walked to her car. She couldn't stop all the sad thought's running around in her head. They kept saying mean things to her, mean things that made her cry. She felt so bad. She knew that she loved Santana. But she also knew that she loved Artie. Brittany hated that her heart was so confused. She definitely knew that she just didn't love Santana enough to hurt Artie. She hated that her heart didn't listen to her head, because her head was telling her to choose Santana, but at the moment, her heart wouldn't let her.

_That's why I'm crying San, _she thought, _I want to want you so bad, but I just can't.  
_  
Brittany missed her best friend. She missed being completely happy. Her heart hurt.

**We Were Happy****  
****When it was good baby, it was good baby****  
****We showed 'um all up, no one could touch the way we laughed in the dark****  
****Talking 'bout your daddy's farm and you were gonna marry me****  
****When we were happy**

Santana and Brittany used to be in love. Even when they were kids, Santana felt something. She realises that now…

_Too late, _she thought. _I realised too late._

She remembers when they were about seven years old.

_It was summertime, and as always, Brittany and Santana were at the park, on the swings._

_Brittany's cousin was getting married in the fall, and both girls had been asked to be flower girls. For some reason though, Brittany didn't know exactly what a marriage was._

_'San?' Brittany had stopped swinging, and was looking at her best friend curiously.  
'Yeah, Brit?' Santana thought this must be an important question. Brittany hated to stop swinging once she had gotten really high in the air.  
'What's a mirage?' Santana smiled a toothy smile and the ditzy blonde's question.  
'Marriage, Brit. Not mirage.' Brittany just smiled and told Santana she was sorry for making a wrong talk.  
'It's where two people who love each other get married and they have a cake with little people that look like them on top of the cake and they kiss and the girl wears a white dress and the boy wears a black suit and then they become wrinkly together. Oh, and sometimes they even have babies!' Santana felt proud for remembering what her dad had told her.  
'Oh, okay.' Brittany still looked confused. 'San, do you think we'll get married one day?'  
'Of course Brit, I bet you'll marry Mike Chang. He told me he thought you were cute!' Santana frowned at this memory. She didn't like Mike.  
'San? I didn't mean that. I don't want to marry Mike, he has cooties.' Brittany also frowned, thinking of boy cooties. 'San? I want to marry you. I love you San. And we'd look very pretty standing on a cake. And you can wear the suit, and I can wear the dress, because you hate white and I like it and we can kiss too! We wont get cooties either, because you're a girl, not a boy. Marry me San, please?'_

_Santana said yes. What else would of she said?_

Even then Santana loved Brittany. Even then Brittany knew she wanted Santana forever and ever. Back then, they were happy.

'We were happy,' whispered Santana, before whipping her eyes and driving out of the school parking lot.

* * *

My first ever Glee fic. Please review I like feedback :)


End file.
